Used To
by DiGi Kurosaki
Summary: Swerves Around Sasuke's Feelings After The Massacre. It's Been 1 Year. Songfic. OneShot. No Yaoi. Gomen, ItaSasu Fans.


**Used To**

An Itachi and Sasuke story. Not Yaoi. Gomen. Circles around the Uchiha brothers and how everything used to be in their lives.

Sasuke-9 Itachi-13

Warnings- Not very violent or grotesque or gory.

Disclaimer- I taught Kishimoto-chan everything he knows. I am his sensei! Whether Naruto belongs to me, matters not. I own the creator! Also, Daughtry owns this song. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

_You Used To Talk To Me Like_

_I Was The Only One Around_

_You Used To Lean On Me_

_The Only Other Choice Was Falling Down_

Aniki-san…

I'm always thinking back to your face…How could you? …Why did you do it?

_You Used To Walk With Me Like_

_We Had Nowhere We Needed To Go_

_Nice And Slow_

_To No Place In Particular_

All the good times we had. You taught me so much. I thought YOU of all people loved me…You were always there when I needed you. You protected me from everyone. You made me better. You gained my trust. I let you get close to my heart. Let you hold it in your fingers. But then you… you crushed it.

_We Used To Have This Figured Out_

_We Used To Breathe Without A Doubt_

_When Nights Were Clear_

_You Were The First Eye That I'd See_

You were my best friend. My only friend. Back then…nothing else mattered to me, but you. You were the only one who understood, and because of that, you always knew me so well. Clear through till the end. You knew I'd beg for my life. You just knew.

_We Used To Have This Under Control_

_We Never Thought We Used To Know_

_At Least There's You_

_And At Least There's Me_

You jerk. You asshole. You bastard. Why did I ever trust you? You're horrible. You killed your whole family except for me. Why me? Is it because you were fond of me? Or am I just flattering myself too much? Probably. You only kept me alive so you could one day re-test your skills on an Uchiha, right?

_Can We Get This Back?_

_Can We Get This Back_

_To How It Used To Be?_

Still…I miss you. It's been a whole year since I've seen you. I dunno. Maybe, you being my brother and all, I still love you, no matter what you did? But how can that be? I hate you so much. How can I possibly still care about you after all you did?

_I Used To Reach For You_

_When I Got Lost Along The Way_

_I Used To Listen_

_You Always Had The Just Right Thing To Say_

Aniki-san. I looked up to you and you let me down. I will avenge them…no matter what. Once again, you know me too well. You already know I'm coming for you. You've known since before you killed them. It was planned. For years, right? You planned it over a span of many years. Of course…

_I Used To Follow You_

_Never Really Cared Where We Would Go_

_Fast Or Slow_

_To Anywhere In Our Hearts_

You know. I went back there today. To that training ground we always used to go to. Yeah. That one. The targets were still there. I cried. I couldn't help it. I guess I really do still love you, Aniki-san. Every time I think of you I break down into tears. Pretty weak, huh? I guess seeing your family murdered in front of you can do that sometimes, ne, Aniki?

_We Used To Have This Figured Out_

_We Used To Breathe Without A Doubt_

_When Nights Were Clear_

_You Were The First Eye That I'd See_

_We Used To Have This Under Control_

_We Never Thought We Used To Know_

_At Least There's You_

_And At Least There's Me_

_Can We Get This Back?_

_Can We Get This Back_

_To How It Used To Be?_

I wish you knew how I felt…but I guess this note will never reach your eyes. Besides…why would you want to listen to a whiny 9-year-old mope about his problems on the day before his birthday? You wouldn't. I miss you so much. I wish you never did all those horrible things. That way you could come back to me.

_I Look Around Me_

_And I Want You To Be There_

_Cause I Miss The Things That We Shared_

_Look Around You_

_It's Empty At Your Side_

_Cause You Miss The Love That We Had_

Aniki-san. I miss you. I love you. Please come home. Please erase the things you did.

Love Always,

Your Foolish Little Brother,

Uchiha Sasuke

_You Used To Talk To Me Like_

_I Was The Only One Around_

_The Only One Around_

Itachi held the papers firmly in his grip the melody softly playing from the stereo. Come back? Erase it all?

"Foolish little brother…That's preposterous." He threw the papers back on the table in his little brothers room. "Utterly preposterous…" He looked down at his sleeping brother's form, chest slowly rising and falling, exhaustion having taken over and tear stains tracing his cheeks.

_We Used To Have This Figured Out_

_We Used To Breathe Without A Doubt_

_When Nights Were Clear_

_You Were The First Eye That I'd See_

_We Used To Have This Under Control_

_We Never Thought We Used To Know_

_At Least There's You_

_And At Least There's Me_

_Can We Get This Back?_

_Can We Get This Back_

_To How It Used To Be?_

Itachi reached over and brushed the back of his hand on the boy's cheek.

"Sasu-chan…"

_To How It Used To Be_

_To How It Used To Be_

_To How It Used To Be_

Itachi leaned down and, quite gently, placed a small kiss on the boys head.

"Very soon, you won't be feeling such sympathy for me. You'll hate me…Very soon…" He stood up straight and took his leave as the song uttered its last notes.

_To How It Used To Be_

"Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke. My little brother."

* * *

Yosh- Eeeh! Yes! I know this is random (Gomen) but I had to write it. I started listening to that song on iTunes and said "OMG! Sasuke and Itachi!" So here it is! 

Sasu- Baka! You're dead! I don't love my brother!

Yosh- Well not anymore! Duh!

Sasu- I didn't even then!

Ita- Shh, Sasu-chan… (hugs) You know you still care about me…

Sasu- (twitch)…

Yosh- See?

Sasu- (attacks Itachi)

(Sasuke and Itachi rolling on floor fighting and yelling obscenities)

Yosh- (shrugs) Oh well. Ja! R&R please!


End file.
